


Поцелуй

by fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Drama, M/M, language obscene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: Еще одна вариация послепоцелуйного развития событий.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

> Самобетинг. Помощь с финальной вычиткой — [Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes)

Целоваться Мо не умел. Наверное. Как-то случая не выпадало проверить. Подрочить можно было и так, под порнушку. А мечтать о первом поцелуе — увольте, он же не девчонка. Первый, последний, сотый, какая разница? Иногда рисовалось в туманном будущем — ну, девушка там какая-нибудь, глазки-губки-локоны, влипание друг в друга, сладкое, как пирожное. Это было не про секс — про дальнейшую жизнь, которая начнется где-то там, когда все проблемы будут решены. Время, о котором и мечтать-то не стоило, Мо знал. Потому и не вдавался в подробности.

А потом чертов ХэТянь. Губы на губах, язык во рту. Не поцелуй, а лишение девственности без прелюдий. Мо сначала охуел, а после… Он бы убил ублюдка, точно убил бы, если б мог. Но ублюдок был сильнее. Всегда и во всем. Мо, как муха на липучке, бился, выплевывал ругательства оскверненными губами. Ублюдок только ухмылялся. Мо ничего не мог ему сделать. Бессилие — вот что взбесило его до слез. Хоть раз, один только раз дорваться, измочалить в кровь, сломать нос, челюсть, превратить ухмыляющееся лицо в кровавую лепешку. Один только раз, но никак не выходило, не мог он подмять Хэ, сил не хватало. Не нашедшая выхода злость текла из глаз, едкая, жгучая. Хэ ничего не понимал — просто охуел при виде слез, отпустил, даже отступил. Все еще ухмыляясь, но, видно, потому, что забыл сбросить эту приросшую ухмылку.

— Совсем не понравилось, малыш Мо?

Мо проморгался, сфокусировал взгляд — глаза в глаза. На губы ублюдка даже не смотрел. Много что хотел сказать, а выбрал нужное случайно, чутье, что ли, какое-то сработало. Спокойно, даже голос не дрожал, сказал правду:

— А мне пока сравнивать не с чем.

Повернулся и пошел, наклонив голову. Правда, успел увидеть, как мелькнуло что-то в глазах ублюдка: растерянность, что ли, или удивление, а может, и неверие. Недосуг было разбираться. Ушел, уже зная, что Хэ к нему теперь больше не подойдет. Ублюдок ухитрился что-то сломать, и оба это почувствовали. Мо все еще трясло внутри, но шагалось легко. Будто долгое, неприятное, тягомотное отсекло одним ударом, и он стал свободен. И колотит его с непривычки, но теперь все точно будет хорошо.

Ну, как хорошо — сносно. Терпимо. Как обычно.

***  
Хэ этого не ожидал.

Он вообще ничего не ожидал, действовал как обычно — наугад. Представился случай — не упускай, судьба на твоей стороне, все будет хорошо.

А это, оказывается, был его первый поцелуй. ХэТянь себя ублюдком не чувствует, но, походу, пора начинать.

Он своего первого и не помнит — с кем-то из череды девчонок, вечно на него вешающихся. Что они в нем находят? Брат, когда еще был братом, говорил, что с мужчинами их типа всегда так. «И с тобой?» — спросил Тянь. Чэн переглянулся с А-Цю, хмыкнул. «Само собой, — подтвердил тогда А-Цю. — Только успевай отгонять». Шутили они так. И Тянь научился. Первый, последний, сотый — какая разница?

Сейчас он смотрит вслед уходящему Мо, слушает тяжелую тишину за спиной и понимает, что разница — есть. Что он бы хотел — не так. Если бы знал, конечно.

— Я все исправлю, — говорит он двум друзьям-неразлучникам, чьи взгляды далеки от одобрительных. Конечно, он все исправит, как иначе. Он ведь ХэТянь.

Дома он перебирает в голове вещи, которые могут понравиться Мо. Офигительный кухонный набор из случайно увиденной крутой кулинарной передачи. Мо любит готовить, он будет просто тащиться от удовольствия, используя все эти штуки, о которых Хэ не знает даже названия. Виду не подаст, конечно, но его это впечатлит.

…Он больше не придет сюда, и ты это знаешь.

Или гитара. Охуенная электрогитара, Цзянь проболтался, что Мо раньше пробовал играть. ХэТянь купит ее, вручит небрежно и эффектно, как он умеет…

…И Мо тут же разобьет ее о твою голову. С наслаждением.

Хэ пиздец как не нравится его внутренний голос. Он не любит, когда прав кто-то, кроме него.

— Слушай, а первый поцелуй — это действительно так важно? — спрашивает он Цзяня И. Не собирался ведь, даже не думал. Хотел узнать, придет ли тот вечером на баскетбольную площадку, а вырвалось это. Глупо.

— Для тебя — нет, — тут же отвечает Цзянь И. В своем стиле — честно и не раздумывая. Хэ Тяня это и раздражает, и восхищает. Он не любит открытости. Ему удобнее с играми и недомолвками. Цзянь И — исключение, за это Тянь его и ценит.

— А для тебя?

— Конечно, важно.

— И с кем он у тебя был?

Цзянь И смотрит на него возмущенно и бесконечно снисходительно, сочувственно. Как на ребенка. Или как на идиота. Тянь хмыкает. И правда, мог бы догадаться.

— А если твой СиСи никогда этого не захочет? Что тогда?

— Не знаю, — слова легко слетают с губ. Цзянь И пожимает плечами. — Как получится. Но силой ничего брать не буду, если ты об этом.

Чертов Цзянь И. У Тяня сжимаются кулаки. Он не принуждал Мо… то есть, конечно, принудил, но в шутку же… тот же мог сопротивляться.

…Он и сопротивлялся. Он этого не хотел.

Тянь тоже не хочет. Не хочет об этом думать. Но не может, память та еще сука, подбрасывает одно за другим: глаза Мо, злые и обиженные. Трясущиеся губы. Сгорбленные плечи, когда он уходил. Это же неважно, подуется и пройдет, верно?

Не пройдет. ХэТянь не настолько дурак, чтобы не понимать: он сломал свою игрушку так, что не починить.

У него что-то нудно болит внутри, под ребрами. Игрушка? Нет, серьезно, игрушка? Или приблудный щенок, которого на сей раз закопал сам Хэ Тянь? Можно свалить на отцовское воспитание, но чем это поможет. Мо вообще наполовину воспитан улицей, но он намного… лучше?

Да, лучше, понимает Тянь. Поэтому ты его… Поэтому тебя тянет к нему.

В толпе мелькает рыжая макушка. Подойти, сделать вид, что ничего не было, что все как обычно? Или, может, извиниться? Прости, мол, что я тебя засосал, так получилось. Тянь вспоминает взгляд Мо — бешеный, закипающие от ярости слезы, будто душа вывернута наизнанку и пузырится ненавистью. Мог бы — убил бы, не сомневается Хэ. Самое то прощения просить. Уж лучше сразу с крыши, больше шансов. Он нащупывает в кармане пачку, заметно похудевшую с утра. Надо было брать две, день длинный.

Может, перевестись в другую школу?

***  
Мо очень много думает. Не специально — само так выходит. Просто внезапно освободилась куча времени, вот Мо и использует его с толком. Думает, что Хэ Тянь ублюдок. Думает, что Хэ Тянь его заебал. Думает, что Хэ Тянь стал каким-то совсем долбанутым, то есть больше обычного. Неужели дошло, что мудак? Неужели больше не подойдет? Неужели… все кончилось? Было бы неплохо.

Малыш Мо слишком много думает о Хэ Тяне — противным тоном Хэ Тяня сообщает голос в его голове. Я не… это не слишком… да иди ты! — шепотом отвечает ему Мо. Стоило избавляться от Хэ Тяня, чтобы завести его виртуального двойника прямо у себя в мозгу. Чжань Чжэнси и Цзянь И по-прежнему трутся рядом и всегда готовы принять его в компанию, но это не то.

С каких пор Хэ Тянь «то», Мо не знает.

Он не хочет терять единственных случайно заведшихся друзей, но понятия не имеет, о чем с ними разговаривать. Их скреплял вместе Хэ Тянь. Как клейкая лента. В которую Мо случайно влип. А теперь вот вырвался на свободу, верно? Хэ Тянь без спроса влез в его налаженную жизнь и мешал, злил, доставал, действовал на нервы.

Все было не совсем так, думает Мо. То есть так, но… Не было у него налаженной жизни. Был перманентный пиздец, который Хэ превратил в пиздец другого рода. Не лучше и не хуже, только вот… Умел этот мудила вытащить что-то, зарытое в грязном иле на дне души. Пробудить что-то, кроме привычной безысходности, злобы на мировую несправедливость и готовности к худшему. Даже мать сказала — ты изменился, Гуань. Правда, она еще добавила, что его новый друг хороший мальчик. Иногда она тоже ошибается.

Три дня Мо живет, как прежний Мо: ходит в школу по необходимости и чтобы не расстраивать мать, на работу — потому что нужны деньги, и больше никуда. Потому что некуда. Никто не тянет на баскетбольную площадку вопреки желанию, не надо подрываться вечером, потому что Хэ, чтоб его, Тянь желает пожрать, не надо ставить телефон на вибрацию, потому что никто не разбудит ночью с бесящим «Малыш Мо» и скрывающимся за этим... Мо не знает, скрывается ли что-нибудь за этими поздними сообщениями, и уже не узнает. Ну то есть не очень-то и хотелось, конечно.

А бессонница — это нормально.

На четвертый день Мо сталкивается с Хэ Тянем в школьном коридоре лицом к лицу, и лучше бы его кирпичом по голове ударили. Застигнутый врасплох, Хэ Тянь не успевает натянуть свое «я_охуенный_спасибо_я_знаю» выражение, и Мо видит рваный надлом в его взгляде. А еще в бровях, в губах, в мозгах. Хэ Тянь внутри, как человек, выплюнутый мясорубкой, и Мо отшатывается, обходит его стороной и уходит. Его никто не преследует.

Мо не идет на следующий урок. Он идет на крышу — где его уже четвертый день никто не тревожит, — садится на привычное место, смотрит на хмурящееся небо. Облака плывут, набегают друг на друга, не стоят на месте. Как река, думает Мо, все меняется. Его не будет, а облака будут. Глаза вдруг начинает жечь. Ну почему у этих кусков пара все так просто, а у людей сложно? Почему обязательно нужно решать, что-то делать, куда-то бежать? Почему Чжань Чжэнси не может ответить на пидорские чувства Цзяня И? Почему Хэ-мать-его-Тянь не станет простым, как это облако? Мо фыркает против воли. Несбыточно. Все равно что мечтать расквасить ему морду. Но даже если случится чудо, и кулаки Мо встретятся с идеальным хэтяневским носом, это ничего не изменит. Ублюдок останется ублюдком. Слишком глубоко это в нем сидит. Интересно, почему? Ответ «потому что» уже не устраивает. Мо хочет знать, хочет понять. Клейкая лента не отпускает даже сейчас.

Но сейчас у него есть реальный шанс вырваться. Главное понять, почему он вообще выбирает. Разве Хэ Тянь для него не то же самое, что это гребаное облако над головой? Кусок пара, ебучее недоразумение. Или все-таки нет? Мо запускает пальцы в короткие волосы, сжимает. Что же все так сложно? И так… через жопу.

Как его первый поцелуй.

Он сидит на крыше, пока задница не начинает неметь. Удивительно, но это ускоряет принятие решения.

Он находит Хэ Тяня за школой. Найти не сложно — наверное, все знают, где Хэ Тянь курит. Сложнее придумать, с чего начать, что вообще сказать и как объяснить, зачем он здесь. Мо обходит Хэ по кругу — на привязи его взгляда — и приваливается к сырой кирпичной стене с другой стороны.

— Я тебя прощаю.

И сказать-то больше нечего. Хэ затягивается, выпускает дым в холодное низкое небо. Как будто не интересуется, как будто ему все равно. А голос тоже… с надломом.

— Почему?

— Дерьмо твоя жизнь, если ты даже поцелуи воруешь. Не выходит на говно обижаться.

Хэ Тянь опускает сигарету, молчит, молчит… молчит. Он там что, сдох от злости? Не то чтобы Мо волновался, но все-таки. Хотелось бы какой-то реакции. Мо ему, блядь, только что испорченный первый поцелуй простил.

Через долгие, бесконечно долгие полминуты Хэ поворачивается лицом, и Мо хочется прикрыть глаза ладонью, настолько у ублюдка сияющая улыбка. Ну, та самая, насквозь фальшивая, только сейчас почему-то выглядит как настоящая.

— Так все по-прежнему?

Мо стискивает зубы.

— Нет.

— Заново?

— Да похуй. — Мо разворачивается, идет прочь. Хэ догоняет, все еще улыбаясь — морда не треснет? — шагает рядом, заглядывает в лицо. Как щенок, блядь, которого взяли на прогулку после долгого нытья.

— Ты скучал по мне?

— Нет.

— А я по тебе очень. Приготовишь сегодня говядину? Я жрать хочу. Меня три дня никто не кормил. Хочешь, я куплю для тебя новый вок, малыш Мо? И наручники, чтобы приковать к плите. Или к кровати, я пока не решил. Не хмурься. Все еще мечтаешь откусить мне ебало?

Гнать глупо, ненавидеть поздно. И что с ним таким делать?

Мо еще не знает.


End file.
